another pregnacy
by StarFireGirl1996
Summary: Madoka is pregnant again; how well will this pregnacy go? Madoka/Ryuga Hikaru/Kyoya


**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, so hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Madoka opened her turquoise eyes, seeing her husband who was still asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. It has been 2 days since she told him that she was pregnant with their second child on their wedding night.

She watched Ryuga stir and open his golden eye's sleepily. 'Morning, how you feeling?' snuggling his wife closer to him. 'I'm feeling fine, just can't wait to go home and see our little Kaida'. Their baby Kaida were with her Godparents Hikaru and Kyoya, while they were both on their honeymoon.

Ryuga smiled, giving her a sweet kiss 'well, we are going to pick her up today'. Madoka nodded, she had missed her baby girl even if it's been 2 days.

Madoka got up 'well let's get changed, packed and whatever is next and go to see out baby' Ryuga nodded and smiled. While of them got ready went to breakfast, they left going to Hikaru and Kyoya's.

**Hikaru & Kyoya's place**

Hikaru watched as Kyoya was playing with Kaida, she smiled at both of them, she knew that both of them would want to have a baby.

Hikaru came out of her thoughts when she had heard knocking on the door, she walked over too the door and opened it, she was surprised too see both Ryuga and Madoka back. 'Hey guys! didn't expect you both to come back. How are you both?' letting them both of them in.

'we're both fine' Madoka said giving her a hug, 'How has Kaida been?' Ryuga asked while giving her a small hug. 'she has been an angel, she is with Kyoya in the living room' while pointing to the room that they were in.

All 3 of them saw both Kaida and Kyoya playing with building blocks. When Kaida looked and saw her mommy and daddy, she squealed happily and stretching her arms out to them. Kyoya got up, picking the her up and giving her to Madoka.

'Hello, sweetie' giving her a kiss on her head 'I've missed you'. Kaida then looked at her daddy, smiling at him which in he returned. Madoka handed her to Ryuga who gave her a kiss while giving her one of his daddy's cuddles, which made Madoka and Hikaru smile.

Madoka lost her smile when she had a horrible feeling in her stomach 'Mind if I use your bathroom?' Hikaru nodded, so Madoka quickly dashed upstairs to the bathroom. Both Hikaru and Kyoya looked at each other, then to Ryuga who just looked at them back.

All 3 of them where in the kitchen having a drink except for Madoka who was still in the bathroom. Hikaru was starting to get curious, 'I'll be back in a minute', both of the lads just nodded and went back to talking which Hikaru rolled her eyes at.

Hikaru started to go upstairs to the bathroom 'Madoka? Are you alright?' entering the bathroom seeing her wash her mouth off. 'Yeah I'm fine, why?' asking her good friend Hikaru 'well you have been up here fir about 10 minutes!' looking at her watch. Madoka's eyes shot up wide, she was shocked she thought she was only 5 minutes.

'Are you pregnant?' Hikaru asked with curiosity, Madoka with a tiny smile nodded. Hikaru was giggling while hugging her 'Oh my God, how long are you?' letting her go 'Um I'm probably about 6 nearly 7 weeks now' Hikaru was now jumping where she was standing 'does Ryuga know about this?' Madoka nodded, 'I told him at the end of the wedding'.

After there talk in the bathroom they decided to go down stairs where they spent there time talking about their honeymoon, and what they did while the couple was away. Madoka looked at the time noticing it was nearly 7 so they decided to go home, while saying there goodbyes Kyoya noticed Hikaru smiling and a few giggles coming out of her.

'What is up with you?' wrapping an arm around her waist 'Well if I tell you, you need to keep it shut and not mention it to anyone, understood?' while giving him the look, Kyoya nodded 'well I found out the Madoka's pregnant again', Kyoya's eyes went wide.

**Madoka & Ryuga's place**

After Madoka changed and putted Kaida in bed, she left to the other room to get changed. 'Uh Ryuga, Hikaru has found out about the pregnancy' while sitting next to him on the bed he looked at her 'But she is going to keep it quite' she felt worried about it but Ryuga wrapped his arms around her 'It's alright even I kept thinking she was going to find out sooner or later' they both giggled, while cuddling each other in bed.


End file.
